Hermione's Boys
by December's girl
Summary: Hermione has fallen between her two best friends. Who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1: Confused and Violent Feelings

Chapter1

Hermione slammed the door of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory tears running down her face. She flopped herself down on the bed trying to silence her tears. _I hope I didn't make much of a scene. Ugh. I think I might have passed some Slytherins…. I may never hear the end of this. I truly shouldn't be this upset; I don't care that much for Ron, not really_. Oooooh but how mad and hurt she was. _Why do I feel this way, I shouldn't… I don't….ooooh but I do! _

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking. She heard Ginny Weasley's voice behind the door along with her hesitant knocking. She quickly wiped the tears from her face. Her voice was cracked from crying but she muttered a "come in" to Ginny. Ginny gingerly stepped into the sixth year's girls dormitory as if afraid of Hermione or what she might do in her misery.

"Hermione, are you alright? I told Harry, I thought I should seeing as you two are his best friends and all, I hope it's all right. I'm really sorry about what happened. My brother truly is a ferret. " Ginny began, hoping she started off right way. She then stopped and waited for Hermione to say something. She wanted to make sure Hermione was in the mood for comforting.

Hermione said nothing for a long time. She was too upset to think of anything to say, so instead she hoped Ginny would continue comforting her without having to tell her to do so.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Ginny came to the conclusion that she wanted to be left alone and started to make her way to the door again. She had almost succeeded in shutting the door behind her before Hermione jumped off her bed, grabbing Ginny's wrist to pull her back in.

"Wait" Hermione choked out. "When you see your brother next, give him a message for me." She had a stern hard look in her soft hazel eyes. All tears of sadness disappeared. "Tell him that I think he is a bloody git and I never want to see him again as long as I live"

Ginny agreed to tell him and decided to leave Hermione alone before she really erupted. She had already had an intense day studying for her O.W.L.S and really didn't want to deal with Hermione's cascading emotions, at least not now. While thinking this she was swiftly making her way down the girl's dormitory staircase to the Gryffindor common room. There she found Ron and Harry in a corner by the fire past a group of giggling second years. Harry was trying to work on his most resent Potions assignment, which was due two days previous. Ron was pretending to work, which wasn't very convincing seeing as he was looking out the window apparently in a day dream and his quill had fallen from his hand leaving a small ink splotch on the carpet.

Ginny approached them, ready to deliver Hermione's heartfelt message. Harry looked up hearing her footsteps and strained forward from his chair for a hello kiss. She didn't even make eye contact but instead placed her index finger firmly on his forehead, and pushed, knocking him back to fully rest in his chair. It had been too rough of a day and she had to save her energy to yell at Ron. Harry looked rejected but understood knowing the tornado that was coming for Ron.

"Ronald" Ginny began, loud enough to make the second years jump and pull Ron from his day dream out the window. "You bloody ferret! How could you do that to your best friend and mine!!! I honestly cannot believe you...you... AGHHHHH!!!!!" Here, Ginny's voice had escalated so much that Harry gathered his things quickly and moved to a table at the other end of the room. Frightened, the second years quickly fled the common room altogether.

Ginny's stressful day that she had just had finally exploded on Ron and ended in him receiving a very painful punch in the arm.

Ron was so utterly shocked and tired that he just sat there like a puppy looking up at his younger sister with sad eyes and let Ginny continue.

When all of her anger escaped, Ginny brought forth Hermione's. "By the way, Hermione wanted me to pass on to you that you are a bloody git and she never wants to see you as long as she lives!" With that, she stormed off, auburn hair whirling, and crawled through the portrait hole, out of site.

A few seconds passed and Harry thought it was safe to return to his original homework spot. So he re-gathered his things and as soon as he sat down, reality struck Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry for explanation. Without waiting for an answer, he tore out of the room after Ginny.

Harry was left alone in the common room, which was a rarity, especially on a stormy day like today. He new the reason for Ginny's outburst but Ron, being Ron, didn't wait for Harry to answer. Minutes, that seemed like hours passed, and Harry tried to continue his assignment. He finally decided that his homework was a lost cause and went to check in on Hermione.

He left his Potions essay and quill scattered on the table and walked towards the girl's staircase. He stepped one foot on the staircase then quickly removed it again remembering that the stairs melt into a slide if any boys try to climb them. He and Ron knew that well from past experience.

Harry sighed. "Hermione" he called up the stairs "Hermione?" No answer. _Maybe I should go for a walk….. ugh, I really should finish and besides, it is a gloomy day outside………uhhh….. maybe I could plan Quiditch, no I want Ron's help with that…. How about a trip to Hargid's? Nah, Hermione wanted to go with me during a break soon and she asked me to wait……. Oh well. Potions it is._

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed with tears still steadily rolling. She had heard Harry call her a few minutes ago but had chosen to ignore him. She knew he was only going to try to make her feel better as he always did but she really needed to be alone. Or at least she needed time to reflect on what had just happened.

She walked to the mirror at the opposite end of the dormitory and examined herself. Her fair skin was specked with tears. She wiped them off with the sleeve of her robe and continued to gaze at her reflection. The tears' absence revealed her small freckles here and there. Her bushy brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, some pieces falling forward into her face. Her hazel eyes were full to the brim with tears.

She walked back to her bed. She had always liked her bed, so close to the window. Hermione sat down. Took a deep breath and began to remember what had happened.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sitting in the library earlier that day during their free period. Harry had gone to fetch some more books they needed from the shelves leaving Ron and Hermione alone at the table. The library had barley anyone it except some excited first years looking out a library window and some third years intensely studying a very thick book. Then suddenly out of no where, Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione had blushed terribly and smiled not knowing quite what to do. Before either of them could speak Harry had returned with the books oblivious to what had just happened.

Hermione smiled to herself. Her thoughts where interrupted as Lavender Brown entered the dormitory.

"Hello Hermione. What a beautiful day!" Lavender said all too perky. She knew she was victorious and she wanted to rub in Hermione's face as much as possible.

"Lavender" Hermione grumbled a greeting. Her thoughts now were focused on what she had seen later in the common room with Ginny, the event that had caused her to run upstairs crying. Lavender and Ron had been in the common room snogging. Lavender had seen the two girls watching and reacted by turning Ron, mid kiss so he couldn't see his sister and Hermione. At this point Hermione had ran as fast as she could through the crowds of people mingling, grateful to not be in class, as it was Saturday. She continued to run hiding her face as she was sure it was red with humiliation and anger and she had felt the tears coming. _Why did I react like that? That isn't me. Why am I so upset about this? _Reflecting, Hermione realized that half of the reason for the way she felt was in this very room with her, smirking. _Lavender._

Hermione suddenly became a red head. Her temper and hormones exploded on Lavender, knocking her to the dormitory floor. "I hate you!!!!!!!! AGGGHH! I hate you!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, doing the best she could to keep the wriggling and screaming Lavender pinned to the floor.Inside she felt, _why am I doing this? What is the matter with me? I am a prefect! _But on the outside she continued to fight Lavender.

Down stairs, Harry, still being the only one in the common room, heard the girl's screams and the persistent thuds. "What the...?" Harry ran out of the common room and attempted to climb the stairs temporarily forgetting their secret. The stairs abruptly melted into a slide sending Harry flying down, landing on his rear back to where he started at the foot of the stairs. "Damn"

Not knowing what else to do, Harry had run to fetch Ginny as she was able to climb the stairs, to send her up to the girl's dormitory to try and stop Hermione. He really didn't want Hermione to go to Azkaban on murder charges and from the sound of it, he was sure that was how it would end. Eventually, Lavender was sent to the hospital wing with a bloody nose, a broken arm and a row of nasty pimples reading "Sneak" instead of Hermione's DA spell "Snitch". Hermione was sent in the opposite direction to Dumbledore's office. Before the two angry girls parted Hermione silently cursed Lavender so that whenever she kissed Ron, her faced would be etched with "Sneak" in pimples.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, towards Dumbledore's office, feeling almost proud._ I really shouldn't feel proud. I shouldn't have done that at all. Why did I? _


	2. Chapter 2: new tingles

Harry, Ron and Ginny now sat in the best chairs in front of the fire waiting for Hermione's return. Ron was sitting, looking rather dumfounded about the whole thing. He was also wondering if this meant Hermione had feelings for him after all _hmmm._ Harry was sitting close to Ginny on the floor by the fire trying to help her study for her Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.S. She was extremely stressed and kept shooting angry looks at Ron. Harry also tried to mentally prepare for his two best friends to get into yet another row. After about a half an hour, Hermione returned to the common room with a sly satisfied smile on her face. The three students looked up when she entered.

Ginny immediately dropped her quill and parchment and pulled Hermione over to a chair next to them, opposite Ron and asked "What happened? What did he say?"

Hermione just continued to smile and avoid eye contact with Ron who seemed to be starring at her. After a long pause, Ron began to attempt to make up.

"Hermione..." Ron started but was interrupted quickly by Hermione.

"Oh yes so in Dumbledore's office" Hermione started in response to Ginny's question, avoiding Ron. "He asked me why I had attacked Lavender and…"Hermione blushed to a deep shade of fuchsia and looked the completely opposite direction of Ron "and, when I told him….he...he laughed"

"He laughed?" Ginny asked, giggling at the thought.

"Yes he did. When his laughter subsided he took away my prefect duties for a month. Which I am glad of-" Hermione continued, tucking small wisps of her hair behind her ear.

"Glad?" Harry asked. "Why?" Harry had always been jealous that Ron and Hermione were prefects and not him.

"I have my reasons. Anyway, then he took Lavender out of my dormitory and replaced her with you, Ginny" Hermione continued smiling brighter than ever. "To prevent further, uh well, conflict." Hermione finished, blushing slightly again.

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes" Hermione glowed.

"Well, I'm glad that part worked out ok. Meaning I'm glad you weren't expelled or anything" Harry said pausing slightly, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again. "Erm, Ginny let's go to the library, I'll help you study more"

"What? Now?" Ginny said looking at him, utterly confused.

"Yes, now" Harry said giving her a sly wink and cocking his head towards Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, yeah ok" Ginny said finally catching on. Before departing she collected her things and snatched her book bag. Then she and Harry walked out of the room through the portrait hole to leave Hermione and Ron to talk.

Ron tried several times to initiate conversation between them with little or no response from Hermione.

"Well Ron" Hermione said finally with a smirk not often seen on her face. "I believe someone has prefect duties"

A month passed and Ginny's O.W.L.S was a week away. She was extremely stressed but loved her new living environment with Hermione. Harry was trying to help her between his classes, Quidditch preparation as he was now the captain, and trying to get his silent friends speaking again. Hermione received her prefect duties back and was still ignoring Ron if he tried to talk to her and avoiding being in the same room with him if at all possible. Lavender got out of the hospital wing and went straight for Ron. He did his best to avoid her knowing it would only worsen the situation with Hermione that he had been trying to patch up since it happened. Neither however, proved to be easy tasks. _Girls._

One night Harry was sitting alone in the common room trying to finish the same potions essay that was late a month ago. It was almost midnight but he knew he had to finish this or he would never finish potions. An hour passed in silence, the only sound being Harry's quill scratching the parchment and his constant yawns. He remembered the days when he and Ron would beg for Hermione's homework to copy and would spend hours late into the night trying to finish. Not anymore however, Hermione was often too irritable to even be asked and Ron spent most of his time with Lavender. Now Harry usually just stayed up by himself long past the time when the common room cleared out. It was already 1:30am and he was almost finished, "just a little more Harry, a little more, a litt…." Harry's head slowly dropped down as the minutes passed until it hit the table; Harry had fallen asleep.

Ginny couldn't sleep. She was too stressed, the exams only six days a way and besides Pavarti was snoring two beds away. She decided that it was no use to try to sleep anymore so she decided to go downstairs to try and fit in some studying before breakfast. After sleepily dressing she descended the stairs of the dormitory into the common room. There she found the sleeping Harry with his face pressed against the table, and potions essay beneath him. Ginny smiled "oh Harry" she sighed. She decided not to awake him; he would have to rise sooner or later anyway. She instead settled herself down on an overstuffed armchair next to Harry and began to study.

After a few hours the majority of the Gryffindor house was on their way to breakfast. "Ginny, we better go to breakfast, and we'd better wake Harry" Hermione said, she had joined them when she awoke at seven.

"I suppose your right" Ginny yawned. "Harry, Harry, wake up breakfast!" She said shaking him harshly.

"Wha?..." Harry whined sleepily

"Breakfast" Hermione smiled "Come on I'm starving and Mum was supposed to send me a new wool cloak." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm to begin to pull him up and drag him to breakfast. Harry's stomach somersaulted the moment she touched him. Feeling this strange reaction, Harry looked up into her face. He had never noticed before how pretty she was; in fact to Harry she was stunning. "Come on Harry" Hermione said still tugging on his arm apparently unaware that he had been staring at her. Harry mentally shook himself, and started to help Hermione in the process of pulling him up when they heard foot steps. Hermione whipped around, hair flying to see who it was. She suddenly dropped Harry's arm and ran out of the room to the Great Hall without Ginny or Harry.

Ginny wondered aloud why she had left so abruptly. Harry however was trying to shake the feeling that Hermione had given him just seconds before and wasn't listening. Harry didn't miss much though, only Ron and Lavender arm in arm making their way happily to breakfast ignoring Harry and Ginny's presence altogether.

"You….. Harry are you listening? _No….. _You _have_ to do something about them Harry" Ginny decided after they had exited "Lately I can't stand Ron or Hermione."

"Me? Why me?" Harry gasped pulling himself to his feet and from his thoughts. "I have our first Quidditch match to prepare for and ...and ..." Harry tried to make excuses for the task he did not want to accomplish. He couldn't understand why Hermione had made him feel like that by just touching his arm. She always had done little things like that that had never really mattered…until now.

"Harry, come on you know they can't go on this way. It's got to be driving you bloody mad! It has me!" Ginny protested.

"I know, I know, alright. How about you take Hermione and I'll try to control Ron?" Harry suggested. He truly would rather it be the other way around but he thought Ginny would think it too obvious. _What too obvious? I have nothing to hide! I do not like nor am I in love with Hermione Granger!_

"Fair enough, but let's go to breakfast I am starved. Try to talk to Ron today and I'll see if I can catch Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3: just, make up?

Chapter3

After breakfast Harry headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to face his arch nemesis teacher along with the rest of the Gryffindors. He, Ron and Lavender arrived at the same time into the class room. Ron sat down at a two person desk, Lavender closely following him. Harry watched this in slow motion and without thinking, shoved past Lavender to sit next to Ron.

Lavender's jaw dropped. She was wearing an expression close to that of when Hermione had first attacked her. "Excuse me Harry, but I believe you are sitting in _my_ seat next to _my_ boyfriend." She said sternly, apparently assuming Harry would move, no questions asked.

"Oh am I Lavender? So sorry." Harry grinned, showing no signs of moving at her command. He was bloody tired of not being with Ron for the sake of Lavender and he, regrettably, had a mission.

Lavender's jaw dropped even lower and her eyes widened in disbelief. She looked to Ron for help but he turned away, trying to suppress his oncoming laughter.

"Well, fine then. Humph." She whipped around angrily and stalked off to another table near the front of the class.

The class little by little started to fill in and Hermione came in. Harry saw her immediately, smiling making her way across the room to sit with him. However, as she approached, she saw Ron's head on the opposite side of Harry and she turned around again, choosing instead a table with Parvarti. Harry's stomach dropped out, taking his smile with it._ What is the matter with me? Hermione is my friend… my extremely hot friend……_

Class was about to start and Harry knew he needed to talk to Ron although it was on the bottom of the list of things her wanted to do. "Ron" Harry began, talking quietly to not be over heard.

"Yeah" Ron replied turning to face him.

"I need to talk to you about…. Hermione" Harry hesitated trying to control his stomach and hoping against hope that he wasn't turning red. "Lately, well for the past month, you and Hermione, well haven't been speaking and I hate being in the middle. Can't you two just make up or something? I just"-

"Mr. Potter"

Harry looked up when he heard Snape's icy voice pierce through the air. "Yes" Harry replied coolly.

"Is there anything you would like to share with the rest of us" Snape said, like usual.

"Nope. Nothing at all professor, as always." Harry shot back. He was getting extremely tired of Snape always picking him out in the class, ever since his first potions class in his first year. It hardly mattered to him now though. Snape didn't scare him in the least bit anymore; in fact he was almost comical. Almost.

"Mind your tongue, Potter" Snape hissed.

"Right" Harry snapped.

Snape crossed the room and looked down on him "Five points from Gryffindor Potter" Snape sneered triumphantly as if this was having any affect on him. Harry had given up on politeness and respect with Snape.

"Great" Harry said blankly

"And, for your continuing disrespect, detention, tonight with me" Snape was having extreme fun at this point, toiling with Harry's temper. But, Harry was determined to stick to his mantra that Snape was nothing but a slimy git and simply responded with a "Great I am looking forward to it."

The rest of the class passed with out much out of the ordinary.

Harry didn't get another chance to speak with Ron until dinner.

_What was Binns blabbing about this time? I'm going to need it, I know I am. Why can't I concentrate? Ugh….. When am I going to talk to Hermione?...uhhh…….. Something about goblin wars, yes, but what?_ Ginny Weasley struggled to pay attention and was extremely relived when the class let out, freeing her for dinner. It was going to be another long dreary night studying.

She walked purposefully to the Gryffindor common room to drop off her books before heading to the great hall for dinner.

On her way out of the portrait hole, she saw Hermione coming towards her, piles of books in her arms and a quill tucked securely behind her ear.

_Ohh, here's my chance. I should talk to her, but I am starving! Come on Ginny, how long could it take? _Finally she decided, reluctantly, and called, out "Hermione!" waving.

Neither Ginny nor Hermione had arrived at dinner yet that evening. Harry was just realizing the absence of his two friends when Ron said through a mouthful of Chicken "Fo, what did ou want to tal to me bout Arry?"

Harry had to stop and think a moment to analysis what Ron had just said or tried to say. Finally realizing what he thought Ron said, he replied "Oh well I was just wondering" Here he lowered his voice so no one at the Gryffindor table could over hear him and as oddly painful as it was to say, Harry quickly finished. "If you had feelings for Hermione, because I hate you two not talking."

"Oh well" Ron said swallowing "I dunno."

Harry waited for more, which didn't come. "Yes you do. Come on tell me or at least make up with Hermione, please."_ Well actually I would rather you wouldn't… Harry! STOP! Ron and Hermione like each other, always have, always will, that is a well known fact…… and I am going out with Ginny, she is amazing….. But Hermione…._

"Ok, I'll try, she's bloody stubborn… but I'll try" Ron answered before stuffing his mouth with a chicken leg.

"Great" Harry said although it was anything from great.

Ginny's hunger roared inside her, but nevertheless she continued to talk and listen to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you like my brother… it's as simple as that, yes or no?" Ginny said wearily rephrasing her question for the millionth time. "How hard can it be to answer, really…come on, dinners almost finished and…."

"I've already told you, I don't know!" Hermione said raising her voice slightly "I can't explain it, I am confused. If you want to go to dinner that is fine with me, let's go!" She picked herself up off of the common room floor as she spoke, ready to go to breakfast.

"Hermione….." Ginny whined, "If you can't tell me just, just make up with Ron for goodness sake, you two are driving me mad!"

"Fine with me!" Hermione shouted._ Why am I raising my voice so much? Ginny is doing nothing wrong, just being a good friend. Why am I so confused anyway? The way Harry looked at me this morning; he thought I didn't notice but I did, oh yes I did. _

"Fine." Ginny angrily retorted. _Why couldn't she just tell me? What did she mean she was confused?_

The girls both angrily, for no apparent reason, walked out of the dormitory and stormed to the great hall taking opposite routes. Most people were beginning to file out when they got there, but Harry and Ron still sat.

Harry looked up when he heard their footsteps. He saw to his happiness, Hermione coming toward him and sitting herself down angrily beside him. She _is even hotter when she is mad…._

Ron was accompanied by a fuming Ginny on the other side of the table. He and Harry exchanged looks of confusement at the two tempered girls and decided to ignore them as best they could while they ate their meal in silence.

When they finished dinner, Ginny walked off immediately to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione then shortly left to enjoy the delights of the prefect's bath, hopefully to lift her spirits. Harry and Ron, being left alone at this point, decided rather reluctantly to retire to the common room to do homework, as unexciting as that sounded.


	4. Chapter 4: an embarrasing revealment

Chapter 4

Hermione slipped off her robe and slide into the pool sized bath in the prefect's bathroom. Dizzying scents filled the bath from the hundreds of spouts of warm, soft, bubbling water. She hoped silently to herself that she would not be joined by Moaning Myrtle. She needed to think, enjoy herself and calm down.

_I do not like Harry Potter. He is my best friend. But so is Ron. They are both wonderful, and not to mention hotter than words. What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt anyone, and I am so confused. _

Instead of answering one of her minds pressing questions, she dunked under the bath water and slowly swam a few laps. She felt the warm, soapy water glide over her body, instantly calming her. Suddenly she heard a noise from above,_ Myrtle_ she thought, _great_. But as she lifted her head from beneath the water, she did not see Moaning Myrtle but a black haired boy with startling emerald green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Hermione let out an earsplitting scream while trying to hide herself behind the bubbles, "Harry, Harry get out! OUT!"

Harry, extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, quickly closed his eyes and made his way blindly to the door and left, shutting it abruptly. Once outside the door, he slinked to a squat against the wall as he still needed to bath after Hermione. As he sat, trying to shake Hermione bathing from his mind, he heard the sound of Draco Malfoy's slimy voice, laughing.

"Potter….Potter" He managed to force out of himself between laughs. "You scoundrel…… I never knew you could be so evil to that little mudblood. Aren't you supposed to be friends? Or more, much more…Oh wait…." At this point his drauling laugh came to a halt and an evil smirk came across his sly face. "You really should be punished for these actions Potter."

Harry's face dropped immediately seeing the looks of the professor's facing hearing what he had done.

"Oh not that kind of punishment Potter" Malfoy sneered "As a prefect, I should be the one to punish you………. _Zapendous"_

The spell directed at the wandless Harry made him freeze. He couldn't move a muscle. "Now Harry, whenever someone says your name you will yell at the top of your lungs the words "I am in love with Hermione Granger and always will be."

Draco left, smirking off to the Slytherin common room most likely to tell as many people as possible about Harry's accident and punishment.

Inside the prefect's bathroom, Hermione had heard Malfoy's voice and had gotten out and dressed as fast as she could. In fact, she got to Harry only a few seconds after Malfoy had left.

Harry's frozen limbs thawed as Hermione came, embarrassment now replaced with worry on her face. "Harry-"

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger and I always will be"


	5. Chapter 5: Potions and Pecks

Chapter 5 Potions and Pecks

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, crouching down by Harry.

Harry was frozen to the spot, yet this time it was not for a result of any spell. Rapidly thinking, his said the first thing that came to his mind, "Did I just say that out loud?" He was deeply hoping that he didn't.

"Ummm…..yes" Hermione answered awkwardly, her hazel eyes starring into his green ones with disbelief and curiosity.

"Oh" Harry said. That was not the answer he was looking for. He rapidly felt his face grow hot and was sure Hermione noticed the red tint to his cheeks.

After a long pause of Hermione trying to read Harry's face, she sat down next Harry along the wall and asked "Ummmm…… why did you say that?" Here, she blushed and decided to wait for him to answer.

"Well..." Harry miraculously found his voice although it was slightly hoarse, and he told Hermione was had happened that landed him this fate.

"The ferret!" Hermione fumed. "I mean… how low! Malfoy is low, we've always known that but…."

Harry decided that he agreed with what she said but was hardly listening. _Hermione is really hot when she is mad……_

"…but to stoop so low as to say that you are in love with me? That's just bloody crap!"

Harry nodded slowly, not wanting to admit the truth. He really would rather not tell Hermione that he was truly in love with her, or at least liked her, a lot.

"Come on Harry, I'll be able to make a potion within a week, hopefully sooner, that will…ummm, cure you. But until then, we'll tell as many Gryffindor's as possibly to avoid saying your name in your presence." Hermione said reassuringly, pulling herself to her feet.

"Thanks" Harry said, slowly standing up. He began to walk down the hall to the Gryffindor common room, but then realized that Hermione was not walking next to him. In fact, as he looked around he found her walking in the opposite direction. "Hermione, where are you going?" he called.

Turning to face him, but continuing to walk she replied bluntly, "Library." Seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face she explained, "It will be legally open for another hour and I need to get to work on your potion" She smiled then turned to walk onto the library. "Oh and Harry-"

Without even turning, Harry was commanded to shout, "I'm in love with Hermione Granger and always will be."

"Sorry"

Hermione and Harry explained to Ron what had happened, and the three spread the word, not to say Harry's name while in his presence. Their effort seemed successful and for one brief moment, they thought that perhaps Hermione could return Harry back to normal before an even embarrassing outburst occurred. They were however, wrong.

The next morning at breakfast the golden trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and tried to think of something else to discuss; Quidditch. Hermione quickly bored of the subject and dove her nose into a potions book, and recalculated the supplies she would need for Harry's recovery.

Suddenly, at the other end of the Great Hall, Malfoy stood up and said two words; "Harry Potter"

Harry felt the command rise up inside of him. _No, No, you can't. Resist, resist!!!!!!_ Not knowing what else to do, he clasped his hands over his mouth, hoping to stop the outburst. He resisted until he was purple in the face, and then he could stop it no more. "I'M IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" The Great Hall fell silent. The younger students looked up at Harry with fear and the rest of the students looked as if they were about to explode with laughter. The staff members eyed him with mixed faces. Hagrid looked utterly confused, Flitwick looked frightened and Slughorn, amused. Snape however, if anything, showed a slightly amused smirk on his slimy features.

"Let's go, come on…." Hermione scrambled up and pulled Harry from the table. She motioned for Ron to follow as she hurried Harry out the Great Hall that suddenly burst into a roar of laughter and pointing.

The three ran out of the hall to the Gryffindor common room to fetch Hermione's potion things before dashing into the room of requirements. There they found a fire, three overstuffed chairs, a cauldron and a shelf of books; just what they wanted.

"Bloody Hell" Ron breathed plopping down into the chair closest to the fire.

Harry said nothing but sat himself shakily in another armchair.

"Well, this madness will be over as soon as I finish this potion" Hermione said with forced cheerfulness.

They spent the entire rest of the weekend in the room of requirements, potion brewing to cure Harry and were almost complete come Monday.

"Just a little bit longer Ha-…… and I'll be finished and your ridiculous outbursts will stop." Hermione said collecting her potions ingredients and caldron. Ron had already set off to breakfast, leaving the other two in the warm, fire lit room.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said gratefully, helping her pick up "I am really glad you're doing this…. it means so much to me…… you're really smart…"

"You're babbling" Hermione informed him._ He used to act like that around Cho and Ginny, but never me._

"Oh, really? Sorry…that's weird, I don't usually..." Harry blushed and ignored Hermione's questioning gaze. Trying to avoid her he knelt down in front of the fire and packed up his and her scattered things. His move was unsuccessful, for she bent down next to him and helped him. The pair was silent for awhile until all that was left to pick up was Hermione's quill. Both seeing it, the two each stretched out a hand. Suddenly, Hermione's hand was lying gently upon Harry's over the quill. They stopped to stare at each other, yet neither withdrew their hand.

Hermione smiled slyly at Harry and squeezed his hand. Harry's stomach felt as though he had just eaten a pucking pasty, but he loved it. Hermione pulled on his hand, bringing him to her lips and kissed him lightly.

After a few wonderful moments, they broke apart. They sat starring into each other's eyes when Hermione uttered the words "Don't tell Ronald" and moved in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Sneaking and Snogging

A/N- Hi everyone! Thank you for all your support, reading, and reviews. Here is chapter 6 of _Hermione's Boys_. Please read and review; I love to hear what you think!

Chapter 6- Sneaking and Snogging

Hermione continued to snog Harry whenever it was possible to be alone. They seemed to be hiding it fairly well by making up excuses such as homework, and potion making, although Harry's potion had been finished a few days ago and successfully administered. Ron was often confused and begged to come along and copy homework, to which Hermione snapped a "no", leaving Ron hurt and even more confused than before.

One particular evening, about a week after their first kiss, they decided to "have Hermione tutor Harry in the library-something that could take hours", or at least that is what they told Ron. Harry and Hermione met by the door of the room of requirements and looked hungrily into each other's eyes before turning the doorknob and hastily stepping inside.

This time they found a warm, fire lit room with an overstuffed, soft sofa in the center. Without further ado, Harry plopped down in a lying position on the sofa. He had barley set himself down when Hermione lunged next to him, ready for another playful snogging session.

Suddenly, they heard a door creak open but failed to realize that the door happened to be the entrance to the room of requirements. Not until they heard Ginny's voice ring out a surprised and accusatory "What?" did they part their lips and look up.

Ginny stood above them, shocked and hurt at what she saw. Her red hair was falling forward and her face was sad and angry, yet her eyes were far from tears.

Instinctively, Hermione blushed and jumped off of the couch. Her expression was close to that of a guilty puppy.

Harry was frozen to the spot, yet he too looked like a guilty puppy.

"I knew it" Ginny said, neither sad nor angry. "Ever since Harry's outburst, I knew it."

"Gin, please…" Harry began.

"It's ok, I'm fine, really I am. I would rather us be friends and you be happy with Hermione then you painfully being my boyfriend" Ginny explained, her voice shaking slightly, but she forced a weak smile.

"Ginny, I was going to tell you, really I was but, you had to find out, the hard way. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I really am." Harry finished, a pit dropping in his stomach at the sight of her oddly sad and understanding face. He would have rather her yell and hit him and create a scene then see her like this.

"Harry, really I'm fine. Dean is still in love with me and everything and he is really great. The person I am most worried about is Ron, actually. He really likes Hermione, he practically loves her." Ginny calmly explained.

For the first time since their embarrassing discovery, Hermione's presence was acknowledged. She let out a sob into her hands, and breathed heavily. "I didn't want-anyone to get hurt – especially Ron and Ginny" Hermione said between sobs and cracked breathing.

Neither Ginny nor Harry knew what to say to this, so decided to remain quite until Hermione's crying had calmed down from Harry's relaxing hug.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Dean in the common room, I better go. And, no, I won't tell a soul anything except the fact that we have broken up," Reading both Hermione Harry's minds.

"Ok Gin. Bye" Harry said sympathetically, kissing her lightly on the cheek in apology.

"Bye" Ginny said, avoiding his eye and walking out of the room.

"Bloody Hell" Harry breathed in a very Ron like way, setting himself on the couch again.

"Harry- what are-we- going to do??" Hermione said sobbing again.

"I don't know Hermione. Just calm down. We'll think of something, it'll be ok-" Harry said.

"No it won't! You know it won't Harry, not as long as we are together" Hermione said harshly. "We have to break up. I can't hurt Ronald. I care for him too, and I can't bear to break him"

"Hermione….." Harry said, confused. "We…… there must be another way"

"Harry, no. There isn't and you know it. We have to go back to just being friends. Goodbye Harry" Hermione said, forcing herself not to cry but instead letting the tears fill up in her sad eyes. Hermione gathered her bag as silent tears rolled down her cheek. On her way out of the room, she kissed Harry softly on the cheek, just as Ginny had done, moments before, and excited the room.

Harry was left sitting on the couch all alone. Suddenly, the fire didn't seem as warm, or as bright, nor did the couch seem as comfortable. In a few moments, Harry had lost the two girls that meant the most to him and was left very alone indeed.


	7. Chapter 7: I have always loved you

A/N- Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 7, finally. It took me a while but anyway, here it is. Please, R&R. December's Girl

Chapter 7 I have always loved you

About a week after Harry breakup with both Ginny and Hermione, he received news even more heartbreaking. He was sitting in the common room, alone except for one second year girl huddled in a corner with a toad. Harry recognized at once that she was attempting to turn the toad into a water goblet, something Harry remembered only too well from his second year at Hogwarts. Shortly after scanning the room Harry was joined by the love of his life, Hermione Jane Granger.

Surprised, Harry looked up. Hermione and Ron had just left to take their apparition tests. _Why was she here, with him?_

"Harry, I have to talk to you" Hermione said, her face blank, forced expressionless. "RonaskedmeoutyesterdayandIsaidyes"

"What?" Harry asked. He had not interpreted a word of what Hermione said but had a sinking feeling that he was not going to like it.

Hermione sighed and began again "Yesterday, Ron asked me out. And I said yes."

Harry said nothing but aimed his gaze down at his trainers.

"Ummm… well, I have to go take my apparition test, but I'll see you at dinner" Hermione said ignoring the fact that Harry had added nothing to the conversation and walked out of the common room.

Now alone, minus the second year, Harry sat, starring out of the rain struck window. _Why is Hermione torturing both of us by going out with Ron? Does she not know that I love her? Yes, I am in love with Hermione. Well, possibly, hopefully, their relationship will be not unlike their friendship. Hopefully they will be together one day and broke up the next. Well, I can hope._

After a few hours of thinking and wrestling with the fact that Hermione and Ron were going out, Harry finally decided that it was truly happening, no matter how painful for him. Coming to this conclusion, he realized that he probably should go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ron and Hermione were already seated when Harry entered the Great Hall. He was immediately greeted by Hermione's gushing excitement that she had passed her apparation test. "And Ron?" Harry asked with forced intrest nodding toward Ron who was already digging into his food, not looking up at the mention of his name.

"He, well, he failed. He left behind half of an eyebrow." Hermione explained, avoiding Harry's eye.

"A half of an eyebrow. I could re grow a half an eyebrow" Ron complained, looking up from his now empty plate. "Bye, Harry. I'll catch you later. Bye Herms." As he got up from the table he leaned over to Hermione and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

What? Did Ron just kiss her? No way! He has no right to kiss her! And what is up with the retarded pet name 'Herms'? Harry's blood boiled at the sight. But as he looked at Hermione he could have sworn that she wiped the kiss off with her sleeve.

Harry spent the next few days away from his friends as much as possible. He avoided halls usually walked by most Gryffindors and took extra time to use hidden passages to get to classes and meals. On the off occasion when he had no choice but to be with them, such as during meals, he hoped Ron would not snog Hermione again. Unfortunately one evening that is exactly what happened.

This time However, Hermione giggled and blushed much unlike her usual character. Unable to bear the scene, Harry abruptly got up quickly from the table and walked as fast as he could to them Gryffindor team broom closet and snatched his firebolt. A fly on his broom usually made him feel better.

As he closed the broom closet door, Hermione came running down the hall toward him. "Harry, Harry!" she called.

Harry pretended to ignore her and continued to walk purposefully down the hall.

"Harry! Harry!!! Bloody Hell Harry wait!" Hermione shouted causing most of the passing younger years to look up and watch her pass.

Harry decided that it was no use to try and ignore her. He, knowing Hermione thought she would continue to protest for hours if he did not respond. So he stopped walking, and wheeled around. He drew a sharp intake of nervous breath. Hermione has traveled so far so fast, that the two were nose to nose. He fought back the burning temptation to kiss her rosy, warm lips. Hermione, too, suppressed the erg. Breathing in, Harry stepped back, keeping a hormonally safe distance between them. "What?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hermione said, apparently lost at if and why she had come after him.

"Well, you were just screaming and chasing after me. Did you by any chance want my attention?" Harry asked coolly, noticing, Hermione's attraction to him.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione began. "I just want to know what was wrong with you. You've been acting odd all week…"

"Gee, Hermione, I wonder why?" Harry's escalated voice boomed sarcastically.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione choked, looking deeply hurt.

"I should be the one asking what the bloody hell is wrong with you not the other way around" Harry said angrily. But all Harry got in response was quiet sobs from behind her hands._ Oh god. Don't cry. Don't make the situation worse. Hermione!_ Thinking frantically, Harry reached behind him. His hand meet the door of the broom closet_ Thank god!_ He turned the knob and reached his other hand out to Hermione, and pulled her inside.

She immediately sat herself down on a box of spare quaffles. Harry conjured himself a stool and sat down. The closet was smaller than he remembered; Hermione's knees were somewhat linked through his. Harry lifted his wand "lumos" he said, giving light to the tiny closet.

"Hermione, calm down. Please" Harry began. _Tell her the truth, just do it! Tell her you are in love with her!_

"Harry, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do" Hermione said forcing herself to look Harry in his beautiful, blazing green eyes.

Harry felt her eyes bore into him. A rousing monster exploded in his stomach. Suddenly, without even thinking, he slid his hand at the back of her neck, and pulled her into him and roughly kissed her lips. She responded simply by passionately kissing him back, scouting herself so close to Harry that their bodies were less than a centimeter apart.

When they finally forced them selves to break apart, Harry firmly grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her hazel eyes. "Hermione, I love you"

Hermione shed a few tears through a smile but said nothing.

"Hermione?" Harry hesitated. _What if she really doesn't love me?_

Hermione smiled, wiping the tears from her face "Harry, I have always loved you."


End file.
